villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucielle
Specimen 1 or Lucielle is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue,''created and portrayed by Spacemanfrommars Biography Log 1(Beginning stage): Work on Specimen 1 has already begun and the early stages are already display phenominal results. This experiment has set me back quite a bit and when it's over I'm sure that we'll have created the perfect creature. Log 74: (1 years later AB) We have just leaped greatly! For a while now it has been of extremely difficult, but we've hit a breakthrough. The specimen has shown actual brain function, it's a miracle now. The exoskeleton has already begun to grow at increasing speeds, it won't be long before the creature's exoskeleton is finished. Log 391(6 years later AB): He almost found the experiment today but luckily I managed to steer him from the it. But we've been making lots of breakthroughs lately, progress is going well. Log 735(4 years AB): We've begun field testing her skills and strengths. Due to the cat DNA we attatched onto her she has grown to be very adept at typical cat like skills. Put through the trials she displayed extremely well results. We'll put her back in the sleeper cell. Log 1472 (7 years AB): We've put her through them again. Her skills have improved! She's gotten a lot better with natural abilities, showing more skills than before. It's been amazing working on this project. He's almost found this project too many times. Log 1501(2 years later AB): I'll plan to put her through more of her paces today, Keeping her in the cell for prolonged periods she might be getting immune to the it. ButEnd. Personality Lucielle is extremely determined, any goal she sets her sights on she is determined to grab that goal by any means she can. This also makes her very cunning. Lucielle is brave, she's ready to face any kind of danger or any kind of pain. She's not afraid to strike back, whenever someone says something about her she's not hesitant to return the comment. But Lucielle also has her more laid back attitude, being by herself lets her unwind and do what she wants to. She doesn't hesitate to make a lot of her actions. Unless it's a fight which needs to be carefully planned out she usually thinks on her feet and makes calculated decisions quickly. Also, killing to her doesn't mean a whole deal. She won't kill outright unless provoked in some manner, and knows who not to kill but killing someone doesn't have any effect on her. Appearance She has golden, layered hair double braided to reveal a round, elegant face. Her eyes are large, and blue. From below her navel, in a v like shape going up to her neck her skin is mostly exposed, everything surrounding that area is like a hard, shell like skin. From below her waist only a small bit of her skin is exposed, the rest of it is usually covered. The shell does warp around her muscles. She also has cat-like ears where her normal ears would be. Some of the shell have clumps of fur, which is almost gold. Abilities - Entity Exoskeleton* Lucielle is born with a suit of armour with cougar-like character and abilities. She posses these characteristics of the cougar, taking on the typical feline physiology along with the evolutionary advances of the cougar such as their great climbing ability, their ability to adapt easier to different enviornment(not like underwater and stuff, like weathers and climates), their great jumping ability along with their powerful swimming. This exoskeleton also makes Lucielle a lot more durable, able to tank a good few punches. Her exoskeleton also makes her slightly more stronger than the average human. This also makes her as fast as a cougar while running. - *Feline Physiology These are the abilities that come with Lucielle's exoskeleton. Due to Lucielle's exoskeleton, she comes with claws like those of cats which she utilises in fighting, she can retract these claws at any time. Like cats she is also very adept at climbing. This also means she comes with the cats natural agility. She also has amazing balance, like those of a cat, her bite is slightly stronger than those of an average human, her flexibility is very similar to that of a cats those sometimes it is hindered by her exoskeleton. With this she also comes with the cats more enhanced senses plus their night vision. Coming with the fact that cats are natural hunters, and the cougar, she comes with her predator instincts. Relationships N/A Trivia N/A Category:Character